Individuals or customers frequently purchase or order products or items for certain applications or users. For example, an individual may order customized printed products such as brochures and business cards associated with a business. Conventionally, individuals seeking to purchase or order items from a company or business through an e-commerce platform such as a website or software application, encounter problems particular to these channels or platforms.
It is known that final product visualization is important to the customer experience during product ordering. However, replicating a product visualization that is accurate and lifelike on an e-commerce platform has heretofore presented unique challenges. For example, e-commerce platforms are not able to render, in a lifelike manner in a user interface, customized business cards to be reviewed by customers. Thus, customers may not be readily inclined to finalize orders, and businesses may not fully realize product sales.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for platforms and techniques to render physical products in more accurate and lifelike manner for review by customers.